


Fortunate Timing

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I'm such a sucker for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: Timing doesn't always work out, but when it does...AU meeting between Yaz and the Doctor.





	Fortunate Timing

Yaz was walking home from another disappointing traffic shift. She supposed somebody had to do it, but she still longed for more. Not that she wanted there to be more crime, she just wanted to actually use her talents to stop the things that were already going on; she didn't join the force to feel this useless.

  
She was caught up in these thoughts when she was startled by a rustle in a nearby tree. It wasn't too far from where Spork, a ginger tom who lived in the neighbourhood, usually got himself stuck. Yaz sighed, wondering why he kept going up there just to get himself stuck. "What did you do this time..." Yaz was half speaking to herself, when she saw a brown leather boot-clad leg suddenly sticking out between the leaves. It vanished just as quickly. She moved around the tree trunk to get a better view, "what on Earth..."

  
There was a woman wearing a sky blue trench coat, crouched up in the tree. Upon hearing Yaz's thinking aloud, she looked down, "oh, hello." She gave Yaz a smile, before picking up Spork, who was indeed stuck in the tree again, putting him over her shoulder, and nimbly climbing down the tree. It would have been almost graceful, if she hadn't tripped over her own feet upon landing, at which point Spork leapt off her shoulders. Instinctively Yaz reached out and caught the woman before she could hit the ground.

  
The woman's stunned face, before at falling and then at being caught, Yaz found herself thinking was rather cute up close. Yaz then realised just how close they were and froze, still holding the woman as though she had dipped her in a dance. "Er, thank you!" A Yorkshire accent broke her from her reverie, "I'm the Doctor by the way." She beamed at her and Yaz smiled back as her heart skipped a beat; damn that smile was distracting.  
"Yaz- Yasmin Khan, Yaz to my friends."

Yaz helped the Doctor to stand on her own two feet.  
"Lucky you were there, I've just got this body, wouldn't do to be breaking it already!" The Doctor noticed she'd said something unusual when Yaz gave her a funny look.  
"I mean, I've uh, just mended it, you know. Humans and our breaking bones and things like that..." The Doctor realised she should probably stop talking at this point.

Spork didn't notice any of this, too busy sitting to the side, cleaning his face.  
Though, after an awkward moment, Spork saw his clumsy rescuer was upright on solid ground, and moseyed over to her, rubbing his face against her legs.  
"You're welcome, little dude," the Doctor bent down and pet him affectionately as he wound his way around Yaz's legs in turn.  
Then with a prrp, Spork was gone, prowling away to disturb some unsuspecting neighbour's garden.

"You know he's just going to get himself stuck up there again tomorrow, right?"  
The Doctor nodded, "maybe, but he needed help and I could do something. How could I refuse..." Yaz looked at the Doctor with a tilt of her head as she shrugged as though life were really so simple. The Doctor turned to her, "do you know him?"  
"Spork? Nah-"  
The Doctor interrupted, "that is a brilliant name! Love that, Spork." Yaz gazed at the Doctor as she scrunched her nose and grinned, noticing how much joy she took from such a little thing, that was a beautiful rarity in itself.  
"Uh, yeah...I just- His owner usually calls me to help get him down. Daft cat never learns," Yaz looked at her like, 'what can you do'.  
"I see." The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, "actually, I don't. Are you a kind of cat whisperer or something?"  
Yaz chuckled, "no, nothing like that. Just the local bobby stuck on traffic duty, trying to help the neighbourhood." She smiled ruefully, realising she'd forgotten about that since the Doctor's boot had appeared sticking out of the tree.

  
The Doctor titled her head to the side at Yaz's expression. "You don't enjoy it?"  
"I just... I feel like I could be doing so much more, you know. Most days, I guess it just feels a bit pointless-" Yaz stopped herself, it wasn't like her to have this deep of a conversation with someone she'd only just met; "I know it's not though," she added hastily.  
The Doctor looked at Yaz for a long moment before speaking softly, "I had a friend whose daughter got run over. She was way too young, barely living life, and then, she was gone and there was nothing anyone could do. Just another drunk driver hit and run."  
Yaz looked at the Doctor, "I'm so sorry."

  
The Doctor held her gaze steadily, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I think what you're doing, maybe it doesn't feel like much, but that's because it's preventative. You're not responding to emergencies, you're stopping them happening in the first place. You're saving lives, Yasmin Khan, and I think that's brilliant." Yaz flushed.  
"I-"  
"No, no arguments accepted. You're my hero of the day." Her tone dropped in seriousness suddenly, "ooh, I quite like that, 'hero of the day'. I might make that a regular thing..."  
Yaz looked at the Doctor as she mentally wandered off; she'd never really taken the time to think about that before.  
"You're right Doctor. I know that," she spoke with a soft tone, "I've just never felt all that useful sitting around in a blue box when there's so much more to do."  
The Doctor's gaze snapped to Yaz's; she gave her an indecipherable look, which Yaz mistook as confusion over the slang, "sorry, that's just what we call the police cars."  
The Doctor still said nothing as Yaz figeted with the zip on her jacket a little awkwardly. She was more nervous than she usually was when talking to strangers and she wasn't sure why. To be fair, not all strangers were as cute as the Doctor. Yaz's train of thought was momentarily derailed as she subtly looked more closely at the Doctor, who was still a little caught in her own world, behind that piercing gaze... Ah... Yaz paused as realisation dawned. Well, at least she now knew why her palms were sweaty.

The Doctor broke her from these thoughts with the softest smile Yaz thought she had ever seen, murmuring quietly, almost to herself, "I think I know what you mean."  
Suddenly, the moment was gone, and the Doctor was back to being.... energetic was the best way Yaz could think to describe it.  
"Anyway, I best be heading off. Things to do, places to see." The Doctor gave Yaz a beaming smile, pausing before she turned away for just long enough for Yaz to say, "wait."  
The Doctor looked at her. "I'll walk you back," Yaz offered, before explaining, "most out-of-towners don't make it this far out without being lost and the signal's always rubbish on Maps."  
"Oh," it was unexpected, but not unwelcome, "are you sure?"  
"Yeah, it's not trouble; if you'd like the company."  
The Doctor beamed at her again, "I would like that very much."

  
Yaz couldn't help but grin back, "so, do you know where you're going? Like, which part of town you need to get to?"  
The Doctor looked around for a moment before crinkling her nose, "You're right about that being lost thing... It's hard to keep track of where I park on every planet, unless it's got like, backwards gravity fields or rainbow moons or something."  
Yaz looked at the Doctor for a moment, "rainbow moons?" Yaz said, questioningly.  
"Oh yeah, they're quite a sight..." The Doctor trailed off. She'd gotten so used to having companions around, asking similar questions, that she'd momentarily forgotten that Yaz wasn't travelling with her, at least not beyond the one way trip to the Tardis. Yaz was looking at her with soft brown eyes and confusion, and suddenly, the Doctor decided to take a chance. She had a good feeling about Yaz.  
"I mean, I /could/ tell you about them, but I could also show you, if you'd like..?"

  
Yaz studied at her, curious enough to see what the Doctor would do if she said yes; half expecting to walk into a magic trick or something equally as explainable, if you knew the secret, that is. Somehow, she didn't think the Doctor was the type to deceive though, or disappoint. Besides, truthfully Yaz already knew her answer, "alright then, lead the way."  
The Doctor grinned, "well, I would but you see, I don't know where I'm going."  
Yaz flushed again at her lightly teasing tone, rolling her eyes, "right. I got this. Where do you need to get to?"  
"I think I parked her near an ice cream shop, I remember wanting to stop by for some rocky road on the way back..."  
Yaz smiled, she knew the place pretty well, "this way." She started heading off down one of the side streets, "but just so you know, their mint choc chip is miles better."  
"Oooh, I do enjoy a good mint choc chip."  
"Who doesn't," Yaz grinned and the Doctor and received a bright smile and a wink in return.  
"You're right there."

  
The Doctor and Yaz continued chatting amiably down the street, both unaware that they were at the start of a grand adventure.


End file.
